


It's June

by PeachEclair



Category: Thunderbirds
Genre: Angst, Character Death, Deathfic, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Family Feels, Gen, I'm sorry for killing a character, Tragedy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-17
Updated: 2019-11-17
Packaged: 2021-02-08 05:23:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21470746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeachEclair/pseuds/PeachEclair
Summary: One Tracy brother reflects on the absence of his brother, and the effect that it's having on the rest of the family. [Death fic]
Relationships: Jeff Tracy & sons, Scott Tracy & John Tracy & Virgil Tracy & Gordon Tracy & Alan Tracy
Comments: 5
Kudos: 16





	It's June

It's June. 

It's June and the weather is slowly becoming less humid. As they only experience tropical weather on the island, the sun still shines. But the air is drier now, and it seems almost colder.

The leaves are still colourful, but the once vibrant and bright colours have faded. The flowers are still beautiful. They appear so fragile now, as though they are made of glass.

It feels different now on the island, the sharp pain has receded to a dull ache, constant and unrelenting. Everything has changed, and everyone seems a little hollow inside because of it. Even the island feels hollow, the obvious absences of the Thunderbirds missing from their resting places. The cavern under the house never felt as huge as it did without the rockets in them.

The inhabitants of the island are missing something too. Or rather, _ someone _. There is a gap in the family, a black hole that is steadily dragging them into oblivion.

It's clear on their faces, in their bloodshot eyes, and the tear tracks that freshly appear are ceaseless. Nights are sleepless and days are endless. 

It's June and Gordon’s missing his brother. 

  
  


*****

  
  


It's September 

It's September and his father goes back to work.

Jeff smoothes over the gap in their family with the media, and eventually they leave him alone.

“He’s a hard nut to crack” Scott hears one of the reporters mutter to a friend.

“Even the loss of his son isn’t enough to stop him from working. It makes you wonder about what goes on with that family. After all, two deaths in the family is quite suspicious.”

Scott ends up in the medbay with bruised knuckles. He doesn’t regret punching the man. 

Jeff is less than pleased at what occurred, but can’t find it in himself to tell his eldest off, so instead silently hands him an ice pack.

Gordon would have found this exchange hilarious if it had been under different circumstances. If it had happened before, he might have teased Scott about his inefficient punches.

Now he just sits down beside Scott on the bed and hugs him tightly.

It’s September and the media finally loses interest.

  
  


*****

  
  


It's December 

It's December and _ it hurts so bad why does it still hurt? _

It's December and it's Christmas. 

It's Christmas and the pain is so raw and fresh that it's terrifying. 

The pile of presents is noticeably shorter than it used to be.

For the first time, nobody is smiling or laughing. 

It feels as if they are avoiding the obvious empty space at the dining table.

It only takes one brother crumbling to topple the rest like a house of cards. It's Virgil that runs out of the room first, followed by Scott chasing after him, calling his name. Everyone pretends not to hear the sobbing from _ both _ brothers. It unnerves Gordon, who associates Scott with staunchness and strength. He tells himself that only Virgil is crying, even though it sounds like two people.

Gordon had forgotten how noisily Scott cries.

The last time Scott was cried was when their mother died..

It’s December and they are all crying themselves to sleep.

  
  


*****

It’s March

It’s March and the air is distinctly warmer. 

The T-shirts are sticking to them again.

The bugs are starting to gravitate towards the warm bodies.

The sun is shining so bright that sunglasses are a permanent feature.

It’s perfect weather for a swim.

Gordon hasn’t hopped into the pool since it happened. He doesn’t know if he ever will. It was a betrayal in the deepest sense. Even after his hydrofoil accident Gordon remained drawn to the pool. 

But not after what happened.

Every time he used to see the pool he could imagine his brother in there, teasing the redhead, playing Marco Polo, swimming laps.

Now he sees a terrified face, a cry of “RUN!” and then darkness.

How can something so beautiful be so deadly?

Gordon doesn’t touch the pool the entire month of March.

No one confronts him about it.

It’s March and the pool is drained untouched.

  
  


*****

  
  


It’s June.

It’s June and it’s already been a year. 

It _ was _ June when it happened.

It _ was _ June when the call came to International Rescue about an earthquake in Panama.

They flew off in their Thunderbirds, the usual excitement being barely stifled by the seriousness of the situation.

They landed, and spent hours pulling people out of the rubble, organising rescue efforts and treating the wounded. They were just waiting for Alan to come back from the rescue tent when a cry of “TSUNAMI!” was heard.

People were running everywhere.

Screams could be heard from frightened children.

Scott yelled at them to get inside. 

Then, Alan appeared, Gordon shouted at him to run.

The blond took off, running towards the Thunderbird at top speed. 

He might have made it.

If he hadn’t fallen on the uneven ground.

The next few seconds seemed to pass in slow motion for Gordon, who was standing on the open mouth of Thunderbird 2. Alan crashed to the ground hard, head hitting the concrete that he had been scrambling over. He raised his head gingerly, blood streaming from a cut on his head. He locked eyes with Gordon, Alan’s terrified face mirroring his brothers, before mouthing an “I’m sorry”.

Gordon felt the panic set into him, and then there was nothing.

Water washed everything away, drowning the frightened people, and the rescue teams that were still stuck down there. 

Gordon couldn’t hear the screams of terror, he couldn’t hear Virgil demanding him to close the door, he couldn’t hear John crying through the coms.

The only thing that registered in his mind was the loss of his brother. 

That _ was _June.

That was June last year.

It’s June again. 

So much has changed since then.

The loss of his brother had changed their family. 

International Rescue and the Thunderbirds were shut down

The Tracy brothers went to work for Tracy Enterprises, for real this time. Brains was transferred to the R & D department. Fermat is following in his footsteps.

Tintin and her family continue to live on the island. She found it hard at first, to move on, but she’s leaving for university soon. Gordon hopes it helps.

He still hasn’t touched the pool. Or Alan’s room. It’s been cleared, and is now just a spare room, but it looks so empty and so wrong that he can’t help but avoid it when he can.

Now, Gordon wishes to move on. It’s been a tough year for everyone, but slowly they are putting themselves back together. Like puzzle pieces. 

It’s June and the day still haunts them.

It’s June and the family is incomplete forever.

It’s June and Gordon says goodbye to his brother.


End file.
